1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pillows, specifically to a body pillow for an integrated and flexible support system for use by an adult or child lying on her side. The invention provides for direct and simultaneous support of the head, back, legs, and feet of an individual when resting or sleeping.
2. Description of Prior Art
Early pillows served to prop up the head when a person would sleep or to serve as a supporting bolster for other parts of the body, such as the torso or legs. Although some pillows acquired decorative properties and were utilized almost exclusively as household ornaments (for example, patent Des. 201,492 to Jacobson, 1965 Jun. 29, and patent Des. 382,435 to Schaffner and Powell, 1997 Aug. 19), the recognition of the pillow as an important body support has persisted over the years. Recent studies of body ergonomics and renewed attention to the benefits of quality rest and sleep have, in fact, highlighted the utilitarian function of supportive pillows.
Developments in pillow design have attempted to provide simultaneous support to various parts of the body in repose. Although this support may be accomplished by a plurality of pillows, such an approach can detract from quality rest, as the various pillows may reposition during sleep, thus negating much of the intended benefit.
In an endeavor to remedy the repositioning problem of separate body support elements, integrated pillow designs have been developed. The cushion-like support in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,021 to Hofstetter, 1986 Nov. 25, provides an integrated support to the head, arms, and legs. It is limited, however, in requiring the user to embrace the pillow, thus bringing the pillow into contact with the chest and abdomen. By trapping heat on the ventral side of the body, an individual's body temperature can rise, bringing discomfort and negating, at least in part, the benefit of quality sleep. This support also impedes the arm on the downward side of the body from occupying a natural position at an angle similar to that of the arm on the upward side of the body, confining it to a position parallel to the torso. Such limitation of arm movement can also detract from quality rest. Furthermore, it is doubtful that a pillow on the ventral side of the body will provide adequate support to the back. Bolsters that best support the back are placed directly against the spine.
Similarly, the body pillow in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,384 to Eary, 1990 Feb. 20, which consists of a number of interconnected foam strips, gives support to the head, arms, knees, and ankles, but does not provide dorsal support to the back of the user. Furthermore, the arm that must of necessity be positioned underneath the body pillow is substantially restricted in terms of free movement, a condition which can detract from quality rest.
The skeletal support pillow in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,551 to Smith, 1992 Mar. 24, requires the individual to embrace the pillow and does not provide direct support to the back. Although the arm tunnel allows the arm on the downward side of the body to reside at a more comfortable position in relation to the body, it nevertheless impedes free movement of that arm, confining it to a fixed position in relation to the rest of the body.
Although providing simultaneous and integrated support for a user's head and limbs, the ergonomic pillow in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,674 to Schaffner and Powell, 1999 Nov. 23, likewise requires an individual to embrace the pillow in order to achieve that support. Further, the pillow does not provide direct support to the back. Although intended to allow natural range of motion for the head and limbs, the weight of the pillow itself, as well as of the head, and of the arm and leg on the upward side of the body which rest on the pillow would limit the movement of the arm on the downward side of the body, which is confined under the pillow.
The body pillow in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,164 to Leach, 2002 Dec. 31, provides simultaneous, integrated support to the head, back, and upper legs. It also allows a portion of the ventral side of the body, namely the chest and upper abdomen, to be exposed to ambient temperature. It is limited, however, in that a portion of the lower abdomen is covered by the pillow. Such ventral occlusion can contribute to the buildup of body heat. Furthermore, the design is limited in that it does not provide support for the feet, particularly the ankles. While it is conceivable that the user could hyperflex the knees in order to draw the feet up onto the pillow, such a position is unnatural for many individuals, who prefer to moderately extend the legs when at rest. Such a flexed position would also need to be rigidly maintained, thus detracting from natural movements that accompany a restful sleep.
Similarly, other pillows and support cushions, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,323, issued to Krouskop, 1993 Dec. 14, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,519, issued to Mintz, 1996 Mar. 12, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,104, issued to Little, 1996 Jun. 4, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,014, issued to Ginter, 1996 Nov. 12, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,271, issued to Bellavance, 1997 Sep. 9, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,863, issued to Dolisi, 1998 Oct. 6, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,854, issued to Brownrigg, 2000 Jul. 18, do not provide simultaneous support to the head, back, legs, and feet; while other support pillows, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,048, issued to Varaney, 1979 Nov. 6, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,510, issued to King, 1988 Jul. 5, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,990, issued to Akey, 1999 Nov. 9, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,437, issued to Horning, 2002 Feb. 26, require the user to embrace the pillow, thereby occluding the ventral side of the body and inhibiting the normal dissipation of body heat.
As may be seen, prior pillow and body support designs have endeavored to provide simultaneous, integrated support to various parts of the body while an individual rests or sleeps. While aspects of the problem have been partially addressed, these designs had and still have significant problems.